Determine the effects on the fetus and the surviving infant of clinically definable labor factors, labor disorders and the spectrum of delivery procedures; to identify and quantitate the specific risk factors in labor and delivery that contribute to perinatal mortality and to the development of long-term neurological and developmental disorders in children.